Mary LeBow (Earth-616)
Using a combination of her technomancy and some pixies, she managed to save a powerless Danny from a group of muggers. Though he stormed off in drunken anger, and blamed her for his condition, she found him at a diner, where they made up. She agreed to perform an electric seance with a microwave and her "magsense," but he had left before she could come back with the right materials. She tried calling him the next day, but in the process, the phone exploded due to the interference of Mister Eleven on the other end of the line, hurting her left hand. Using her technomancy, she entered a "digital dream" in the hope of learning more about what is going on with Danny, but unfortunately came across information about the Black Host, a member of which forced her to awaken. Seeing Ketch return that night with a raven, she began research into "Elevenus," and found out about Heaven being under siege. Though she tried to get Danny to no longer listen to Elevenus, the raven he knew as "Mister Eleven," said raven came in through the window of the diner and demanded he come with, leaving Mary alone to cry for his addicted state. While Danny was engaged in a fight with Verminus Rex, Mary was visited at her apartment by Elevenus in the form of a humanoid rat, with him trying to warn her away from telling Danny more about what was really going on in Heaven, with his current master, Zadkiel, in the process stabbing her in the chest before Danny, having come to his senses and wanting to be exorcised again, could return to her. Dead and stuck in the In-Between, she was helped to find a new body by Elevenus, as he knew that Danny's role in the war to come would not bode well for beings like either of them. | Personality = Mary is a very compassionate woman, willing to help Danny Ketch, and willing to overlook his repeated disregard for her feelings. However, she also can be angered when called during a mystical ritual. When working Danny's case, she did so studiously, using the breadth of her magical potential in addition to research into other related entities such as the Black Host and Elevenus. | Powers = *'Magic': Mary uses a form of magic she calls "technomancy," allowing her to control technology and send magic through it to perform a variety of feats. **'Aura Tracking': Using a handheld GPS-like device, Mary can track someone by their aura. **'Digital Dreams': Using her technomancy, Mary can consult her dreams to reach out to the "technonisms," "datageists," and "Allmachine." **'Psychometry': Mary can locate a person by touching a map while talking to them through a phone. **'Summoning:' Mary is capable of summoning "wattghosts" through streetlights. **'Telepathy': By using her magic on a phone, she can communicate directly into the mind of the person on the other end of the line. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'No Physical Body': Since dying at the hands of Elevenus, Mary needs to find a new body of her own to inhabit, being just a ghost otherwise. | Equipment = | Transportation = *'Motorcycle' | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Occultism Category:Technopaths Category:Dream-Based Powers